This invention relates to computer system devices and ergonomics, and more particularly to an external cover apparatus for a removable peripheral device.
It is desirable for a portable computer to be light in weight, while still offering the features and computing power comparable to desktop computers. One approach for achieving both objectives is to allow removal or xe2x80x9cswappingxe2x80x9d of peripheral devices at a common internal compartment or compartment. However, portable computers having removable peripheral devices exhibit ergonomic challenges. Specifically, the exposed surface area of a peripheral device needs to conform to the ergonomics of the computer case. There also is a need to be able to remove the device and insert another device in an efficient manner. These needs are addressed by the subject matter described herein.
Portable xe2x80x9cpersonalxe2x80x9d computers have developed from the early cumbersome suitcase design to smaller laptop designs to the now commercially-predominant notebook, sub-notebook and palm top computers. The typical portable computer includes a display screen housing hinged to a keyboard housing. The display screen housing folds down against the keyboard where the two housings latch together. A disk drive often is mounted in the keyboard housing. Additional features include a docking connector, input/output ports and one or more compartments or expansion compartments for receiving PCMCIA cards, (peripheral devices conforming to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standards for personal computer-based peripherals) or removable peripheral devices.
It is desirable to support a wide range of peripheral devices at the internal compartment. A removable peripheral device is inserted into the internal compartment. The contents of the internal compartment may change based on an operator""s current need. For example, they may desire to provide a lighter weight system and keep the compartment empty. Alternatively, they may desire to insert a floppy drive or a CD-ROM to handle transportable media. The internal compartment also may be dedicated to a hard disk drive or be one of multiple compartments - a dedicated compartment and an expansion compartment
One challenge for manufacturers of the devices to be inserted into the compartment is in meeting the tolerances of the compartment and in conforming to desired ergonomic features of the surrounding computer case. For ease of use it also is desirable to provide a manner for easily installing and removing the peripheral device from the internal compartment.
According to the invention, a removable internal peripheral unit includes an externally exposed cover which forms part of the host computer""s outer profile.
According to one aspect of the invention, the cover also serves as a handle for removing the peripheral device.
In an exemplary embodiment the cover is any one or more of translatable, rotatable and self-centering to allow easy removal of the peripheral. When the peripheral unit is installed, the cover motions enable the cover to home to a location within desired tolerances and conform ergonomically to the surrounding computer case profile.
For example in one method of insertion/removal, the cover is translated by the operator and then self-actuates into a rotatable position. As the operator pulls on the cover, the cover translates, then self-actuates to a new position. Continued pulling rotates the door providing leverage for pulling the peripheral device. The operator pulls on the device disconnecting the peripheral device connector, then easily removes the peripheral device from the externally-accessed internal compartment.
An advantage of the invention is that an attractive cover is matched to the surrounding computer case in an ergonomically friendly and stylish manner, while also allowing the utility for access to the removable, internal peripheral unit. Another advantage is that the cover is operator friendly undergoing a motion that makes it easy to remove and install a peripheral unit into the internal compartment. These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.